I Wanna Be Popular
by amebellover
Summary: Natalia thinks she's alone in this world until a boy comes to her school named Alfred. She falls in love with him at first sight, though she won't admit it, but longs to be closer to him. She becomes friend with him quickly, but when she becomes popular, they start to drift away. Was it really the right choice for her? Or was the fight to blame? AMEBEL!
1. The New Kid

**_((A/N)):Hi, guys, authors note here! I've been wanting to do this story for a while, so here I am! Anyways, I'm gonna say this once, and only once:_**

**_THIS STORY IS ABOUT AMEBEL, WHICH IS A _HETALIA_ PAIRING INVOLVING AMERICA X BELARUS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT LEAVE! Thank you!_**

**_Anyways, all the characters and _Hetalia_ does not belong to me, but to its rightful owners. If it did Canada would totally be noticed! Well, if that's all, LETS BEGIN!_**

Natalia is who you would consider a loner. She had no real close friends, though there were those few people that would sneak in a hello to her, like her sister or Lizzy. She was the person who spent her time in the library, studying. Or the person who sat alone at her own table at lunch reading some sort of book. People seemed to somehow be afraid of her, but who could blame them? A girl in love with her older brother? Freaky. Of course she does (or did) have Toris, who had had a crush on her since they were little (not that she cared, she would always, and only, ever love Ivan), but recently they've been getting farther and farther apart because Toris has been busy with Felix nowadays. Natalia didn't care, though, she didn't really like him to begin with. This was natural, she knew. Friends always leave each other in the end, at least for her they did. She didn't need anybody, she was perfectly fine all by herself. Though… having a chat with someone did seem rather nice…

**_~X~X~X~_**

Today was a new start: the first day of a new school year! Yet, today was just another day like always, Natalia would get up at six, take a quick shower, dress in her red, plaid uniform, brush her platinum blonde hair (and of course top it off with a huge bow), brush her teeth, and grab something to eat from the kitchen. She would then proceed to walk to school by herself, daydreaming the whole way to school (usually about Ivan). When she got to W Academy, she would slip past all the crazy different countries and make her way towards to the library. As she slipped into the doors of the library, she gave a relived sigh. She did NOT want to be interviewed by the newspaper club or annoyed constantly by Italy to join his crazy clubs this year. She made her way to her regular table that she sat at every time she wound up in the library (which was a lot) and plopped down, throwing her bag onto the round table. It was located towards the back, with book shelves surrounding it, like castle walls protecting her. It felt like she could get away here, just sit in her own little world, without worry or frustration and just be calm, away from the crazies that lurked around campus. There were other tables around, but they never were occupied. She was always alone, and she liked it like that. She needed some quiet when a life was as hectic as hers. But today, just as she was starting to get comfy, two people walked through the doors, yelling up a storm. As they got closer, Natalia realized they were arguing. She grumbled, hoping this wouldn't be the norm for these people this year. This was a library, a place of quiet and peace, not a place to scream your heads off at each other. She watched them as they drew near the tables and pick the one farthest away from her. Once they put their bags down, she got a good look at them. One of them Natalia recognized. She remembered his name being England, or Britain, or Iggy, or Arthur, or the black sheep of Europe, Angleterre… and possibly others… well, one thing for sure, he was popular. He had ENORMOUS eyebrows, blonde, messy hair, emerald eyes, and a frustrated look on his face. She remembered that not only was he popular and good looking, but smart and popular with the girls… which led her to look at the girl beside him, yelling in his face. Natalia didn't know her name, but she looked familiar. She saw her around the halls last year, with all the popular countries, always tagging along behind Arthur. The girl was tanner, with dark brown hair, worn in pigtails, with big, red bows holding them in place. She wore the uniform with the vest, instead of the overall-like uniform Natalia wore and had a large collar around her neck, though Natalia couldn't understand why. The Belarussian was guessing she was Arthur's best friend, possibly girlfriend, or maybe even enemies by the way they were yelling.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO DO YOUR SUMMER-BREAK HOMEWORK!? I REMINDED YOU ABOUT A MILLION TIMES, YOU GIT!" Arthur screamed. "YOU'RE JUST DOING THIS SO YOU CAN COPY OFF MY WORK AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING!"

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I HAVE A LIFE AND AM BUSY DOING STUFF OVER THE BREAK INSTEAD OF STUDING THE WHOLE TIME!" the girl hissed back.

"Why, you… you wanker! I-I have much more of a life than you... a-and everybody else... and um, I-I'm..." he yelled, not really knowing how to respond because, sadly, that was basically the truth.

"Hm? Cat got your tounge?" she said smugly, crossing her arms.

"Just sit down. I can't put up with this, it's giving me a headache, with all your nonsense yelling…" he said, obviously furious, though he was trying extremely hard to control it.

"Oh? You're helping me? Why, I-I don't know what to say, I'm honored, I-"she started with a hand over her heart and fake teary eyes.

"JUST SIT DOWN BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!"

"'Kay!" She said with a sing-song tone to her voice. She sat down a pulled out a pen and paper. "Okay… what's the answer to number one?" she asked, pen ready. He began telling her the answers while she jotted them down furiously. Soon they started talking like friends, as if what just happened, didn't. At this point Natalia realized they were frenemies, though just by the way they looked at each other she could tell they secretly liked each other. She decided that they were starting to bore her with their current conversation, so she went to read her book. It kept on like this until the girl said something that sparked her interest.

"So… is it true?" the tan girl asked the British boy as she leaned close to him with seductive eyes. He gulped and edged away, obviously uncomfortable and not sure what she was going to ask.

"I swear to bloody hell, if it's about me and France, it's not true-"

"No, no, nothing like that. But there's been rumors going around-"

"ALREADY? It's only the first day of bloody school!"

"Just shut up and let me speak! Anyways, people are saying you have a brother and he and his twin will be joining W Academy this year. Is it true, or is it just some more bullshit that people have made up about you again?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Surprisingly, that's true. He will be a little late today, though, because the stupid wanker woke up late, so you possibly won't see him today. That idiot isn't worth your time, so don't even bother. His twin is okay, quiet as a mouse, but when he's with America, he can also be quite stupid and sarcastic."

"America is it… hm…Okay, okay, whatever, but let's get to the catch. Are they cute? I know you want me all for yourself, but a girls gotta have a little fu-"

"What are you saying and why are you asking me this question?! How could I possibly know if my own BROTHER was cute or not?!" he yelled, shocked as his face turned as red as a tomato.

"Oh, come on! You must have some taste in guys, I mean with you and France, and all. There must be something between you and him, like sexually. Just look at the way you two talk, it's like you just asking each other to make out or something. By the way, have you and France-"

"ENOUGH!" He yelled and suddenly stood up, blushing wildly, startling both the tan country and Natalia. "You got your answers, so I'm done here. Good-bye and good day." He picked up his bags and stormed out of the library. The pig-tailed girl shook her head and giggled as she gathered up her things. As she was doing so she and Natalia met eyes. The girl smiled.

"Sorry you had to hear all that. He gets worked up easily, but don't mind him. He's really quite a nice guy once you get to know him." With that she headed out of the library and once again Natalia was alone.

The whole day Natalia had her mind set on the two boys she had heard about in the library, even though he just heard a quick sentence about them. She knew one of them was America, but who was the other...? And how did America act like exactly? What did he look like? Were they identical twins or fraternal? She wanted to know, she NEEDED to know, but she didn't understand why she wanted this so badly. She shook her head when she thought of these thing, though. She would probably, no never, be friends with them anyways, so why does she even bother? She sighed as she made her way through the day. Maybe a new friend would be nice… but who would even notice her, the creepy, weird girl? Nobody, that's who. When she entered her 5th period English class she noticed she was there first again... but, wait… who is that? Natalia thought as she drew near her desk. He was a boy she had never seen before, with messy, dirty-blonde hair, with one piece of it sticking up in the front. He wore glasses and a bomber jacket over his uniform, even though it was pretty warm outside. He had big, ocean blue eyes that sparkled from the sunlight that entered into the room from the window, and he looked like the type that smiled all the time, as he was doing so now, even though there was no reason to. He was is the row next to hers, directly diagonal to her and as she passed by he looked up and the moment he did, it was like time had stopped. His big, blue eyes widened with curiosity and gave a huge, flashy smile to her and a small wave as he tilted his head in a cutesy way. She blushed slightly and nodded her head with hesitation. Then, time started again as he turned back around as more people flooded in, but she had a fixed stare on him. His smile was absolutely… stunning… a-and his eyes... his eyes, they... they... she couldn't describe them. The way they shone and sparkled just took her breath away. Just thinking about it made her blush lightly. She turned the thought away though, not daring to think about it. But she couldn't, her heart wouldn't let her, as it beat a million times a minute. She didn't understand, she couldn't comprehend this feeling... but from all that time of reading all those romance novels by herself, she had a hint to what it could be. No... that can't be it, Big brother was the only one for me, no one else, she thought Yet, she kept thinking about him through the whole period, barley paying attention to the teacher, and she still did through the rest of the day. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew she developing a huge crush on someone she didn't know, on someone she had only seen for those split seconds. She couldn't get her mind out of the clouds, nothing could get her to stop thinking about him, even though she had only seen him once, at only a glance.

_**((A/N)):Sorry for such a short chapter and it was rushed so sorry, I don't think it won't get any better than this, though, so sorry I have such crappy writing skills, though it is fun. Anyways, chapter one is done so, yay! Hope you read further and enjoy, even though I can't possibly see how you can! Thank you!** _


	2. The Dream

**_((A/N)):Let's go second chapter, woo! Anyways, I don't really have the story planned out, I'm just making it up as I go, so let's hope it turns out well! Now then there was something else… what was it… oh yes!_**

**_THIS IS AN AMEBEL STORY. AMEBEL IS A _HETALIA: AXIS POWERS**_** PAIRING OR SHIP AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BURN THIS PAIRING IN A FURNECE, I WOULD ADVISE YOU TO STOP READING NOW! Thank you!** _

**_All _Hetalia: Axis Powers_ character do not belong to me, nor does _W Academy_. If it did, Canada would be totally noticed! If that is all, LET'S GO_!**

For the first time ever, Natalia was actually looking forward to be going to school tomorrow, just to see the boy she had seen during English. No, she would not admit she liked him, though she wasn't even still quite she did anyways (though she was starting to get an idea), so there was no way she could to begin with. That night as she was sitting at the table, thinking about the blond-headed boy, she was caught giving a stupid smirk, while picking at her dinner. Kat noticed this and smiled.

"Is there a reason for you to be smiling, little sister?" Kat asked, smiling, glad to see that here sister was happy.

"W-what?! U-um, n-no… thank you for the meal, but I-I am really tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep." She said startled that her sister noticed. As she walked up the stairs she heard Kat tell Ivan the coast was clear.

Natalia threw herself on her bed and hugged her pillow against her chest, slightly wishing it was the boy. God, why am I so hung up on this guy? She wondered. I've never felt this way before, even with Ivan. She sighed, wishing she could seehim right now. While fantasizing, she felt herself drifting from reality, because she really _was_ tired from the day, she couldn't lie to her big sister. Without her realizing, she drifted off into a deep sleep and away to dreamland.

**_~X~X~X~_**

_We were on a bridge, the sun was setting, the wind gently brushing against our faces: a perfect place for romance to bloom. We stood there in a comfortable silence, taking in the breathtaking scenery. After a moment, I noticed him staring at me and I turned to look at him. The wind's rhythm became furious for a moment, blowing platinum-blonde hair in my face. He out-reached his hand, slowly putting my stray hair behind my ear. I felt myself blush madly as his ocean-blue eyes met my violet ones. With one hand he cupped my cheek and used the other to grab my hand and lightly squeeze it. Without knowing, we drew nearer, getting lost in each other's eyes. Just before our lips were about to touch he whispered in a soft voice:_

"_I love you just the way you are."_

_With that laughter interpreted the soft wind and I felt fear wash over me. I reached out for him, for protection, to make me feel reassured, but he wasn't there. Well, he was but he was disappearing before my eyes with a sad smile on his face that was enough to make me puddle up with… guilt? But why? I didn't do anything wrong, so why did I feel this way? I felt something wet slide down my cheek, but I didn't care, I wanted him to stay with me, to come back into my arms. He out-reached a hand, as if to let me come with him, but something stopped me. I wanted so badly to go, but something was urging me to stay. When I didn't reach out for, which I knew I should've, he slowly shook his head and disappeared completely. Suddenly the laughter wailed into screams and tears streamed down my face. How something so beautiful could turn into something as horrid as this. I covered my ears and begged the voices to stop and bring him back. Instead the screams grew louder and felt myself fall down, down, down, down, down… I looked up to see faces looking down on me, smiling huge, cruel smiles. I cursed at them before I felt a pain shoot through me, signaling I had hit the bottom of whatever I was falling in to._

Natalia woke up with a start, her face damp, still terrified and covered with sweat. She took deep breathes, told herself it was all a dream… but it seemed so realistic… she cleared her brain and looked over at the clock: 6:02. It was time to get ready for yet another day at school, a day she had been looking so forward to, but for some reason Natalia was scared... from the dream she had had about her and... the boy from her English class_._

**_~X~X~X~_**

Once again Natalia found herself wound up in the library, but this time she found herself in a dilemma. _He_ was here, but not just anywhere, but at **her **table. She couldn't just sit anywhere else, either. The table was like… her bed in some way. If your bed was occupied by some stranger, would you sleep in it? Well, that's what it was like for her. She slowly made her way over, not really knowing what she was or going to do. Before she could come up with an actual solution, _he _looked up.

"Hey! You're that girl from my English class! What are you waiting for? Wanna sit with me? I don't mind if you do!" he said with a beautiful smile. His voice was louder than she expected, but still lovely.

"U-um s-sure…" she said shakily. She made her way over, not daring to meet his eye.

"I never introduced myself, but I'm America! Human name is Alfred and I would prefer you call me that." Natalia's eyes shot up to look into his immediately. So THIS was the boy she heard about? "So… what's your name?" he asked eyeing her with those curious eyes.

"O-oh, I'm Belarus, but you can call me Natalia," she said with more confidence, trying to make herself look not so much like a scared sheep.

"Cool. So what brings you here?" he asked completely ignoring the book he was reading before.

"I come here every morning" she said with her thick Belarussian accent. "Why are YOU here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," he started, rubbing the back of his head, obviously embarrassed, "I haven't made any friends yet, believe it or not, so I came here 'cause I can't think of anywhere else to go. It seems like that's where all those types of people go anyways."

Natalia glared at him before saying, "So the library is for lonely people, right? People with no friend's?"

"W-What!? I never said that! Wait..."

"Well, by that comment it sure sounded like you did." God, he obviously didn't mean it to come out like that, but her nature just caused her to be mean. Why was she doing this to HIM of all people?!

"W-well maybe I did, but I didn't mean it! Sorry! Wait… does that mean you… don't have… have any friends?" he asked as if shocked. She looked away, blushing, giving the obvious answer that it was true. "How could someone as pretty as you, not have any friends?" he asked quizzically. She revolted, shocked he would say something that would make her face go as red as it did.

"Why… Why would you say something like that?!" so much for the library being a quiet place.

"Hm? What's wrong with it? It's the truth," he said nonchalantly. She didn't want to think nothing of it, but by saying that he had to mean something, right? No, not possible… you're just a freaky loner, no one could possibly love you, a voice said it the back of her head. Sadly, she knew it was right. She no longer felt the urge to talk to Alfred anymore, what was the point? After he learned that she was a creepy loner, he would probably ignore her for the rest of eternity. He was just saying she was pretty because he felt bad for her. Da, that's exactly the reason! she thought angrily. That jerk! She hoped by getting closer to him, they could possibly be together, just like in the books whenever a character felt the way Natalia did, but there was no hope in that ever happening. Those books were fantasy, full of things that would never happen. Da, there was definitely no hope. The bell rang, relived she could get away. As she started to walked away, he called out to her,

"Hey, if you have no friends, I'll be yours, and you can be mine! I like you and you seem like a nice girl… so will you be my friend?" Well, maybe there was hope after all, he thought as she blushed.

_**((A/N)):Well, that's it for chapter two! Hope you enjoyed! The ending was pretty crappy, but it's late and my brain can't process as good as it should. Sorry! I was thinking of having a really tragic ending, but… eh. I'm into that stuff, but most people aren't. So, let me know if you want that of not… or whatever (if I get no objection to doing it I probably will, so... just a heads up)! See you next chapter!** _


	3. The Girl

**(( A/N)): I was reading other peoples fanfics and I noticed how much better they were than mine… but I won't let that get me down, for I will forever keep writing... well until I die, I guess... or maybe I'm IMMORTAL?! I don't know! Anyways, Let's do this!**

**IF YOU HATE AMEBEL, LIKE SO MUCH SO YOU WOULD STAB IT 27 TIMES IT THE CHEST AND KILL IT WITH ITS OWN MUSTACHE AND A GRAPE, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE~! Thank you!**

**Anyways **_**Hetalia: Axis Powers**_** does not belong to me, if it did Canada would be totally noticed! Thank you and enjoy!**

After Alfred asked that question, Natalia had no choice to agree, so she lightly nodded her head before rushing away. She acted so cold, but she hoped he realized she had no control over it and he saw right through it, to see how she really felt. As she ran through the hall, she noticed herself giving that stupid smile again. Damn, he was good.

Throughout the day, all she was looking forward to was English. Even though all she would really do to him was just stare at the back of his head, but that was enough for the pale girl. She trudged through the day, only anticipating it to go by faster. At last, it was finally lunch, just one period away from English. Only 45 minutes. 44… 43… 42… she counted down the minutes, the seconds as she stared at the clock in the lunch line. It was like she was addicted, all she wanted was to see him, be with him, think about him. As she got her lunch, she hurried quickly over to her table by her lonesome. Maybe he'll be back in the library, she thought to herself. Da, definitely a possibility. She decided the fastest way to get to the library was to scarf down her food as fast as she could, no time to slip in a passage of her book, like usual, so she began to stuff the food on her tray down her throat. The Belarussian girl was so engulfed in her food that she didn't even notice the American come and sit down across from her, watching her with an amused smile on his face, his head resting on his hand . After a moment she felt as if someone was watching her and she looked up to see was she staring at those blue eyes that trance her into a spell. At first Natalia just stared at him with a mouthful of food, not really knowing what to do. She swallowed and suddenly became very embarrassed and red in the face. Did he see her eat like a total hog just now? Then he had to go and break the awkward silence with a statement that made her blush even harder.

"Dude, if you're that hungry, you can have my food… not that I advise it, 'cause if I don't eat lunch I get REALLY grumpy. But… eh, for you I'll make an exception."

"N-Nyet, I'm fine…"

"Dude, don't worry, everybody gets hungry… though I've never seen anybody as hungry as THAT." He was just making it way worse for the poor girl than it should be.

"Just… never mind," Natalia said, not wanting to be on this topic any more. "Is there a reason you are sitting with me?" she asked changing the subject.

"Well, why wouldn't I? You ARE my friend, and friends stick together. If you want me to move, I will," he said, sounding hurt, his eyes staring down, like a puppy that had been beaten.

"Nyet, I am just not… used to it," she said feeling guilty that she made him make a face as sad as he did.

"Well, that's good, 'cause I don't have very many people that I can sit with. Well, there is Mattie, or Arthur, but they can be jackasses."

"Oh, that's right, you have a twin. What is he like?" she asked, curious to know (and also just remembering he even had a twin).

"Well, he looks like me, so that's a plus on his side, though no one can ever match my level of sexiness," he said with a smug voice and Natalia totally agreed, though she didn't say so. "He can be pretty quiet, but don't let that fool you because he can actually be really sarcastic, annoying, and sometimes a total asshole. We get into a lot of fights, but in the end we're still brothers, and I can't imagine my life without him." Alfred looked off into the distance with a sweet smile on his face, obviously thinking about things that had happened in the past between him and his brother. They didn't say anything for a while, just sat in comfortable silence. Soon the bell rang, way sooner than Natalia expected (or wanted), and she began gathering up her stuff.

"Hey." Alfred asked as she looked up from adjusting her books in her bag. "You wanna walk to class together. We are in the same one after all…"

"… Ok," she said, her violet eyes looking straight into his blue ones. He blushed slightly, barely noticeable, but that one thing meant so much to Natalia.

"R-really?!" she nodded her head and he smiled his wide, American smile. "Cool." They walked down the hall together, side by side, him talking his head off and her not saying really much of anything. Natalia knew it would probably be like this always as FRIENDS, nothing more, though she wished so dearly for it to be and so much, much more. But it was fine to be like this, as long as she got to spend time with him. As they continued to walk and talk, Natalia felt a strange sensation as if someone was staring at the back of her skull. She looked around, but saw nothing but others walking and talking down the hall, so she dismissed the strange feeling. Sure enough, though, there were a pair of eyes staring at her, trying to figure her out. She's so strange… so why does he hang around her? She'll never like you, she's in love with her brother! I bet she hasn't told you that yet, that freak! She's weird, notice me instead, you idiot American! A girl thought to herself from watching the pair from afar. I'm perfect for you, not her! The girl that was watching them was an angered soul, longing for more and more attention, though she got plenty of it daily. The countries that treated her like a queen were starting to bore her and she needed someone new. When she first saw America she knew right away he would be a perfect, a new subject to add to her kingdom of followers. But with him attaching himself to her like that, there was no way for her to get to him. She grinded her teeth together, thinking of a plan that might just work to get to him. The gears of her mind turned and turned, thinking furiously. Her mind was blank. What could she possibly do to win him over? Or… get rid of…Suddenly the plan came to her, the perfect one. The one that would work without fail. It was perfect, utterly perfect. She smiled a devious smile as she sashayed and walked down the hall to her next class, not needing to sneakily follow them around any longer. If you were to look into her eyes at this moment, you would see as clear as day the evil that lived inside of them, though her sweet, innocent act usually casted over it. As she thought more and more about the plan she couldn't help but giggle. Oh, that fool! She will pay for ever getting in my way! After this, the world will forget that Belarus ever existed and she will no longer be here to interfere! That bitch won't know what's coming! As she sat down in her desk in her next class, the bell rang, as if on cue. Yes, the world will defiantly forget her, but they will NEVER forget ME!

((**A/N)): Looks like things just got real! WOOOOOOOOOOO! Anyways, I'm not going to reveal who 'the girl' is, but maybe you can comment to guess who it might be! Well, from here on out things will get more serious, so stay tuned! Sorry the chapters are short, but DEAL WITH IT! Love ya guys, and, Kalea, if you're reading, hi. \(^.^)/**


	4. The Pig-Tailed Optimist

**((A/N)): I'm writing like crazy 'cause I'm addicted. Who knew you could get addicted to writing? At least it's a good addiction. Anyways have fun reading, even though my writing sucks! Enjoy! Also, before I forget, thanks for the reviews! I look forward to see what you guys think!**

**THIS STORY IS ABOUT AMEBEL. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE AMEBEL AND RATHER WANT TO SEE IT DROWN IN ITS OWN BLOOD, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE! Thank you! (BTW that's the last time I'll do that thing because I'm guessing by now, by like, what? The fourth chapter? That you know it's amebel themed).**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers does not belong to me, if it did Canada would totally be noticed. Anyways, happy reading and LET'S START!**

Ever since they sat together at lunch, they went everywhere together. They promised they would always meet each other in the library every morning, promised they would sit together at lunch, and (after a little convincing from Alfred) they would sometimes take walk together on weekends just to talk. And they kept those promises. Alfred was beginning to become attached to Natalia's coldness and Natalia was starting to become fond of Alfred's loud (sometimes dirty) mouth. They didn't know life without each other, and Natalia was beginning to warm up to the thought of company. Her feelings never changed, though. Whenever she spoke to him her heart would beat a million times a minute, no matter how many times she did speak to him, even though they were only just friends. It was already December, the utterly cold month that Alfred so dearly hated with all his guts, and they still met up like always in the library like they had since September. Today there was snow falling when Natalia woke up this morning and it showed no sign of stopping. No would guess, but she hated snow. She was constantly surrounded by it when she was little, forever encasing her in the cold, lifeless feeling. She hated it, it was constant, never stopping. No rage or feeling would melt her frozen skin and heart. She hoped by loving Ivan the feeling of the false love would allow to feel something other than the utter cold. Instead it did the opposite. Whenever he rejected her or ignored her, it just made her feel worthless and alone. When she discovered Lithuania liked her, she too had feelings for him in the start, but denied them, afraid the same thing would happen, like what happened between her and Ivan. Then she saw Alfred and her heart melted completely. He warmed her heart with his smile and kind words, made her feel unspeakable things, thing she didn't even know she could feel. By this point in time, though, she understood how she felt. She recognized the feeling, something humans called love, something not most countries could feel. She decided she liked the warm feeling, it warmed her heart mostly, made her less cruel, though she could never be fully rid of it. It was just her personality. Though after she did figure out how she felt, it really got her down to know he didn't feel the same, but she kept on going, even though it was cutting her to the core the more she thought about it. She decided to not think about that and think about his smile instead. Just thinking about him this morning gave her the motivation to go to school and see his smile to warm her up. After she got ready and bundled up in her winter things her sister offered to drive her to school. She agreed, glad she didn't have to walk all the way to school in the snow, though she didn't like to rely on other people to help her. As they got near the school she asked her sister to drop her off near the library entrance. She bounced out of the car and ran to the doors, not wanting to stay out in the snow any longer. As she slid in the doors, she took off her hat, scarf, and coat, the proceeded to walk over to her and Alfred's table. She was the first one there like always, but she waited and waited WAY longer than it should take. _Where is that idiot?_ She thought. As if in response, her phone began to buzz in her bag. She groped around for it and finally her fingers grasped around it. The notification read that she had received a text from Alfred. She unlocked her phone to see what he sent her.

_Hey Natty! Sry to say but im not gonna b at skool today! That snow is just WAY to much for me to handle! . Anyways c u 2marrow, if its not snowing! ;)_

She rolled her eyes at the text, he was such an idiot.

_Dumbass. I thought you were dead. Too bad… _she wrote smirking, before hitting send. Not a moment later another text arrived.

_WHAT!? D; Y U SO MEAN!? i thought we were BESTEST friends! U meanie! _Dammit. He used the f- word that she dreaded so much. As she was about to text him she heard the library door open and someone come storming in. _God, the library this year sure is active,_ she thought as she looked to see who had come in and surprisingly saw a person that she recognized. It was the same girl from the beginning of the year, the pig-tailed one that came in to copy Arthur's paper. Instead of arguing with him though, she came alone and was… crying? Natalia wasn't sure at first, but as she stormed closer she realized it was true that she was. She plopped down at the same table that she had sat at with Arthur and rested her head down as she began to sob. Natalia decided to ignore her, the girls problems weren't hers and they were none her business. She continued to text Alfred and soon got into a heated debate about which season was better: spring or summer. Before she knew it the bell rang and she gathered up all of her stuff and put her phone away. She passed the girl on the way out (who looked like she was doing better, she had stopped wailing at least, but her face was all blotchy) and their eyes met like in the start of the year. Natalia continued walking, but she felt a hand grab her sleeve. She turned around to come eye to eye with a very sad face. Between sniffles the girl said,

"You won't tell anyone what you saw here, got it?" the pig-tailed girls face turned into a murderous ones with dark words although her hand that was holding onto her sleeve was shaking.

"Unfortunately, I don't really have anyone I can tell," Natalia said bluntly before shaking the girls hand away from her sleeve. She continued to walk out the doors of the library, leaving the girl by herself in the empty library.

_**~X~X~X~**_

The day went on like a usual one, nothing to look forward to except going home, since Alfred wasn't there. During lunch, she brought out the book she hadn't touched since September because she had been so busy spending time with Alfred. As she started to read, she was surprised to see someone sit down opposite from her. She looked up from the book to see no one else but pig-tail girl. She didn't look at Natalia, but Natalia stared straight at her as if asking for an explanation for why she was sitting there with her eyes. The girl finally looked up and took a deep breath, as if she was about to spit out a long story but instead all she said was:

"I'm sitting here because I got into a fight with my friends and I have nowhere else to sit. Sorry if my bothering you." Natalia didn't say anything for a while, just sorta glared at her, before shrugging.

"I don't mind." She said finally. The girl breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she didn't have to move somewhere else.

"He-he! Great! I'm Seychelles by the way! But you can call me Michelle! What's your name?" she said this surprisingly suddenly cheerful.

"… You know you shouldn't lower yourself to my standards. People will make fun of you if you talk to me," Natalia said, completely ignoring Michelle's question.

"I don't mind. I don't want to talk to anybody else, anyways. They're all jerks. But you seem nice and quiet!" she said and gave Natalia a nice smile. Natalia was taken aback by her words, they were kind… just like Alfred's. For some reason people were like that to her this year. Weird.

"… I'm Belarus. But you can call me… Natalia." Michelle giggled and clutched Natalia's hands together. She flinched from the unwanted affection, but didn't move. Michelle looked straight into Natalia's violet eyes and asked with a happy tone to her voice:

"Do you wanna be friends?"

**((A/N)): Well, there you go! Looks like she found a new friend! Not much amebel in this chapter, just more about her and Seychelles. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Love ya! 3**


	5. The Flashback

**((A/N)): Well, hello there, my lovely's! My friend read my fic, and this is quote on quote what she said. (Well, kinda, anyways.)**

"**You story is great, so is the story line, with a few minor errors. Though I think it's a little fast-paced and truthfully, if I was a random person that randomly stumbled across this, I wouldn't continue reading." Yeah, so not so great, right? I think you meant to say "THIS STORY TOTES SUCKS AND YOU'RE A HORRIBLE WRITER!" But thank you so much for the advice, it really helped me so, I fixed up my fails as best I could. Sorry if it still sucks, but deal with or LEAVE!... actually, please don't leave… so check it out, 'cause I think it's better now, but I can't be my own critic, so comment me on what you guys think!**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers does not belong to me, for if it did Canada would be totally noticed! (Sorry for the long author note, but bear with me. Thank you!)**

_**~X~X~X~**_

Natalia recoiled when she heard this. _What the hell?!_ She thought. _Why is everybody being so nice to me? First Alfred, now this… _Truthfully, Natalia didn't know what to think. She didn't even really know this girl! Well, of course she didn't really know Alfred when she agreed to be his friend either, but… that was because she really wanted to get closer to him! Plus, she thought Alfred was enough, one friend was good enough for her… Yes, she didn't need any more friends, she was perfectly happy the way she was. She would just let her down lightly… _let her down lightly…_

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

"_Miss Belarus, p-please wait up! I have something I would like to ask of you!" Natalia gracefully turned around, her dress twirled with her, and her hair whip over her shoulder. Toris gulped, intimidated by the girls flawlessness. Everything she did was beautiful, it shook him to the bone whenever he thought about it. _

"_What is it? Don't you see I'm busy? Ask what you want quickly, don't waste my time," she glared at him, making him shake and lose his confidence immediately, like he forgot what he was going to say. When he didn't speak she rose one eyebrow, making a questioning look, waiting for him to say something. Instead he just stared blankly at her, with a look that made him look like he was going to pee his pants any second. She sighed, frustrated and twirled back around, resuming her walk down the hall. She had no time for this nonsense, she had places to go, people to see, mainly just her Big Brother. The Lithuanian still stared straight ahead, not really noticing her absence. Come on, it isn't that hard, just a simple question! Just ask her you idiot! He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, imagining himself asking her the simple question. It was simple, so simple, so do it! He opened his eyes so see her strutting down the hall, away from him. Startled, he chased after her until he reached her. She was about to turn around to see what the idiot was doing, but before she could, he grabbed her hand and turned her around himself. Wha- she thought, but was cut off when he spoke._

"_PLEASE B-BE M-MY F-F-F-FRIEND!" he squeaked in a high-pitched voice, his face reddening before Natalia's eyes, thinking that really wasn't as simple as it sounded. She stared at him with wide eyes, startled, not really knowing what to do. Finally the girl spoke,_

"_What?" Toris gulped, before repeating in a voice she could actually understand. There was no going back now, anyways._

"_W-will you p-please b-be my f-friend?" he stammered. This time Natalia's eyes went even wider, not because she was startled, but because she was surprised. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. She just stared at him with wide eyes, like a deer in headlights. His hands were still in hers and he felt them grow tense and while he looked into her eyes he noticed a hint of uncertainness and… fear? No, no that couldn't be right, but…it was definitely there. But why? What was she afraid of?_

_Natalia thought about what she would say. Yes? No? Why was such a simple question so difficult for her? It only required a simple answer, so say one thing or the other! She thought to herself. She liked him so much but… if she agreed she would only cause him more pain than she already had. But on the other hand, she could be happier, so much happier… but she liked to be alone and keep to herself. That was just her nature. If she denied him, he would understand, he would find others. He was a nice guy, he'll make so many better friends than me, she thought at last. I'll just let him down lightly. Da, lightly._

"_Nyet. I don't need you. Find somebody else. You wouldn't bring any good into my life," she said cruelly and as blankly as possible._

_She didn't intend for it to come out like that, but it just did. Why are my words so cold and harsh?! She thought. Toris just stared at her. How could she say something like that? Of course he knew that she had said a lot of mean things, but this… this was by far the worst. His hands, in which he held hers, began to shake. He was mad. Enraged. Furious. How could she? He had always been so nice to her. How could she? Weren't they beginning to get close? So… how could she? How in the hell could she do this to him?! Just those simple words changed his whole perspective of her. Those ten words stabbed into his heart and crushed his soul. HOW COULD SHE?! He felt like screaming. He felt like punching the wall. Jumping out the window. Slapping her. Anything to make this unbearable pain inside him go away. He only asked for one simple thing, and this is what he got?! He loved her! Didn't she see that? Didn't she see he needed her? DIDN'T SHE!? He had been tortured all his life… to many disappointments… to many scars… to many paralyzing sights… to many… to many… to many… but this… but this… this topped it off, this made him finally crack. This one simple thing meant so much to him, so much. All he wanted was a friend. That's all. Just a friend. Just a friend. Couldn't he just have that one thing? That one simple thing? Was that too much to ask? He couldn't take it anymore… it was too much… just too much… such simple words moved him to insanity. If it was said by anyone else he probably wouldn't even had minded, but for this to be coming from her, the one he loved with all his heart… she was the devil. Such simple words… such simple, ten words… so simple, yet so devastatingly cruel… too much… just too much… such simple words were just too much…_

_He collapsed to the ground, unable to stand. Natalia couldn't see what was going on in his mind, but obviously something was. And by the look on his face, she didn't want to know what it was. She took a couple of steps backward because the look he had on his face wasn't… right. What she said wasn't too harsh, was it? She had said so many other cruel things that were way worse than this, so why was he acting like this? She stared at his face for just a couple seconds more, but she wished she hadn't. His eyes were hollow, dark, and lifeless, as if they couldn't see, as if he were dead. His mouth was slightly open like he wanted to say something, but couldn't. His skin was so pale, as if all the blood had been drained out. He looked like a corpse that had died a terrible death, like he had been tortured to the core. She didn't say something to bad, did she? Well, obviously you did, she thought. Now, explain. Tell him you didn't mean it. Tell him you'll be his friend. His best friend. Just tell him you didn't mean it, explain to him, you idiot! Apologize, just apologize…She imagined Kat saying that, like she always told Natalia when she made a human child cry. But she never did. It wasn't in her nature. She just simply couldn't apologize. She tried, but she couldn't. She wasn't able to. So she definitely not able to apologize to Toris now. There was no way. So instead of doing so, she backed away slowly, then started into a run, and finally sprinted down the hall, unable to get the image of his lifeless eyes out of her head. She just left him there, all alone, unable to be there to see tears streaming down his face._

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

Natalia snapped out of her horrid flashback and back into reality. Michelle was still there, clutching Natalia's hand together, her eyes full of that hopeful sparkle… _the same sparkle he had in his eyes,_ Natalia thought. She couldn't say no. She never wanted to see those lifeless eyes ever again. She sighed, not knowing what else to do. This girl has no idea what she's getting into… Natalia thought.

"… I guess…" she finally answered. Michelle's eyes brightened with delight and her lips curved up into a smile.

"Seriously? Awesome! Wanna meet her during lunch every day? Isn't there another guy that usually sits here too? Is he not here? I want to meet him!" she burst out with happiness in Natalia's face, which made Natalia feel something she had never felt before… it was a warm, happy feeling that made her feel like she actually did something right for once. Maybe making friends wasn't so bad after all… Da, she could definitely get used to this.

**((A/N)): Well, there you go, chapter… 5 or is it 4? IDK. Oh well, hope you enjoyed and look forward to new chapters coming your way! (Sorry for absolutely NO AmeBel in this chapter, but I promise there will be more in the next chapter!)**


	6. The Fight

**((A/N)): WAI HALLO THAR PASTA! I JUST GOT YAR REVIEW AND I MUST TELL YOU THAT MY CODE NAME SHALT NOT BE 'LARRY'! M'KAY? (P.S. I wrote about you in the 5****th**** chapter and the review you gave to me at school, but I'm just getting your reviews now! (Now being 7:40 pm on Thursday June 12, though I'm gonna upload this later) (Also can you put parentheses in parentheses? Is that a thing? WELL I'M MAKING IT A THING!))**

**Hetalia: Axis powers does not belong to me, if it did, Canada would be totally noticed. Anyways, if that's all… LETS START!**

_**~X~X~X~**_

Throughout the day, Michelle would wave and give a wide smile to her when they saw each other in the halls and Natalia would just nod her head lightly. Though she did not show much emotion, Natalia felt warm and… happy inside, even though at first she was not too keen of the idea of gaining a new friend. She couldn't wait to see Alfred and tell him about her new friend. If it felt this good to have friends, she definitely wanted more. But she would have to work on her attitude first and foremost…

_**~X~X~X~**_

The next morning, while waiting in the library, Natalia bounced her left leg up and down and tapping the table with her fingers, anxious to see Alfred. He would be so proud of her for making a new friend, all she wanted to hear were his praising words and feel warm inside, like how she always felt when he did. A long five minutes later, he appeared, a bagel shoved in his mouth as if he had been in a hurry to leave his house. He was completely covered with winter gear so really all you could see was his face… though instead of his usual cheerful, happy smile that lit up every room he went into, he had anger in his eyes and a furrowed brow. He huffed down next to her, biting a piece of his bagel off and chewing without looking at her. He seemed to be thinking very hard about something, something that made him angry, very angry by the look of it. She was about to ask what was wrong with him, but decided it was better not to. So they just sat there while he ate his bagel in silence. After he took a last bite of his bagel he decided to speak.

"Uh… God Dammit! Why does that bastard have to be so stupid!" he put his hands over his face and shouted, the audio slightly muffled from him covering his mouth. Natalia just sat and watched calmly until she felt it was right to speak. He slowly lay back and slid off his chair as his hands did too, like he was a big pile of goo. He fell onto the ground and lay on his back, frowning at the ceiling. He lay there, muttering 'they don't understand' and 'why'. By this time Natalia was getting fed up, she wanted to know what was going on.

"…Do you mind telling me what is going on, Alfred?" she said calmly, looking down at him.

"…," he just stared back not saying a word, his frown softening a bit when she looked at him.

"… Well?" she said, raising her eyebrow to make a questioning look. He sighed, realizing there was no point of keeping to himself.

"… Me and my brother got into a fight this morning… he was such a jackass about it too!" he yelled the last part, remembering it made him furious.

"… Which brother?"

"… Actually it was both… Arthur and Mattie… those idiots…" he looked even madder, and by the tone of his voice it seemed like if he talked anymore about it he would burst with rage. Natalia didn't want to stop pushing him, though, she was curious. She wasn't usually the nosy type, but she wanted to punch these guys lights out for a good reason, though making Alfred this mad was a good enough reason to anyways. She hated seeing him like this.

"… What were you arguing about?" she asked. He took a breath, like he was holding back his anger as hard as he could.

"Look, Natty, I think that's enough. I don't want to talk about this anymore." He stood up, taking off his jacket, scarf, hat, gloves… he was obviously controlling his anger really well, but if she asked anymore questions, he was going to burst. The bell suddenly rang, without them noticing the time. He started walking away without her unlike usual, muttering a 'bye'. She still sat there, wondering what could possibly get his cheerful soul so enraged. After thinking about it she decided it was none of her business, he would get over it. Then, she sprang up and ran out of the library, she didn't want to be late for her first class after all. Even though she decided Alfred's problem was none of her business, she couldn't help but think about how angry he was, and all thoughts of her telling him about her new friend left Natalia's mind completely.

_**~X~X~X~**_

When Alfred didn't show up at lunch, Natalia got seriously worried. Where could he possibly be? Maybe lunch detention, or he had to make up work for a class, or he could have found new friends to hang out with… Nyet, that can't be possible, Natalia thought, shaking her head when she thought of the last one. But where could he be? He would have told me if he had to skip lunch… or maybe not. Alfred had been avoiding her that day for some reason. When he didn't wave back to Natalia when they saw each other in the halls she just assumed that he didn't even see her… but then why did he turn his head to look the opposite way when she did? Then while passing him to go to her third class they met each other's eyes and everything went in slow-mo. His face looked guilty, sad, as if he wanted to apologize. For once he wasn't smiling and there was no spring in his step. He looked like he had been beaten, his puppy eyes filled with sadness… the image of him like that just wasn't right. Then he turned away and picked up his pace to hurry past her. And that was all. Did she say something? Was it her look? Had her personality gotten to him? She had no idea…

_**~X~X~X~**_

"UGH! I HATE detention! Sorry I had to skip lunch, but my stupid math teacher made me redo my homework because she said I 'didn't try' and 'I could do so much better'. I mean, c'mon, I tried my hardest! That stupid bitch doesn't get me…" Michelle said while walking home with Natalia. Natalia was barley listening, she was too caught up in her thoughts. Her thoughts about Alfred. Michelle was no dummy, though, and she noticed this.

"Hey. Is there something wrong? You aren't that talkative… well, I mean you aren't in general, but today you seem even quieter. Like mute… or something," she leaned down and tried to look in Natalia's eyes but she just kept staring at the sidewalk. "Helloooooo! Earth to Natalia! Hey you in there?" Michelle tried to act silly to make Natalia feel a little better, but it didn't work (of course even if she wasn't upset she still wouldn't even have fakeed a half-assed smile).

"… Do you know Alfred Jones?" Natalia finally said at last.

"Hm? You mean the guy with blond hair and glasses? The kinda cute one?"

"Uh, yeah I guess," Natalia said, blushing a little because she totally agreed that he was cute… but at the same time she wanted to pounce on Michelle and tear out her eyeballs while screaming 'HE'S MINE, YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM' even though Michelle probably only thought he was just cute and had no other feelings for him.

"Yeah, he's in my P.E. class. We talk sometimes. He's pretty funny. Why? Is he your boooooooyfrieeeeeeend?" she asked, smirking smugly.

"N-No! It-it's just that… we've been friends for a while… if you count awhile as four months… and today he was… different to say the least…"

"Define 'different'."

"Well, this morning he was FURIOUS from a fight he had with his brothers, then he got mad at me for some reason… then in the halls he was ignoring me and he never showed up at lunch," as Natalia was talking Michelle was nodding her head, taking the information in.

"mmhm… mmhm… Okay, let's start from the beginning. Were you pushing him to give more details about the fight he had?"

"Uh… um… well, maybe… Da," she said, a little embarrassed and guilty for doing it now that Michelle could've thought it would be a reason for him to ignore her.

"Well, that could be a reason, but knowing him, be wouldn't get mad that easily. Did he tell you WHAT they were fighting over?" Natalia shook her head. "Okay… and in the halls are you SURE he was ignoring you?" Natalia gave her the basic details of the hallway incidents. "Guilty eyes, huh? And he NEVER showed up in lunch? Was he just not sitting with you, but he was in the lunchroom, or was he totally not anywhere to be seen?"

"I looked in the lunchroom, courtyard, the field, and the basketball courts. He wasn't anywhere," Natalia answered and thought it was like she was being questioned by a police officer or something. Michelle nodded her head like she was taking in and processing all the information Natalia gave her.

"Well, I THINK I got the problem. The brothers were fighting, Right?" Natalia nodded. "And you said he was completely ignoring you, but when he looked at you he looked guilty, as if he didn't want to." Natalia made a questioning look, not really knowing what she was getting to. "So, I'm thinking the brothers were fighting about YOU." Natalia didn't quite understand. Fighting about me? But why? And what did she mean when she said they were fighting ABOUT me? Did she mean OVER me, and if so WHY? Or… Natalia had all these questions jumbling around in her brain, not really knowing the answers to any of them. So she decided to ask Michelle.

"What do you mean 'fighting ABOUT me'?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure what _I_ really meant by that, but maybe Alfred's brothers didn't want him to hang out with you or something. Ugh, I don't know anymore! You're confusing me! Oh… here's my house. See you tomorrow Natalia!" With that, Michelle ran off to the warmth of her house, away from the blistering cold, leaving Natalia even more confused than she was before.

**((A/N)): And there you have it! Chapter 6? IDK anymore. Anyways, TODAY WUZ MA LAST DAY OF SKOOOOOOOOLLLLL! WOOOOOOO! (Today is Friday, even though in the beginning author's note I said I got my friend 'Pasta's' review on thursday, but I wrote this both yesterday and today, so YEAH)**

**Anyways thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Guess why Alfred's all 'blah' for in the comments! Michelle's theory might not be right anyways… or it could be! I don't really know at this point! M'kay, bye! (BTW this is one of the worse chapters.)**


	7. The Realization

**((A/N)): Well, first thing, no I'm not dead, BUT it just happens to be summer. You know, the time people go places and do stuff. Or the time when people get to lazy to write fanfictions. You know. That stuff. Anyways, I'm back now and ready to write the seventh (?) chapter of my terrible, terrible story. I'm still deciding whether or not to have a tragic ending, but I'll just go with the flow of whatever is happening. (ALSO ROCHU WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER. I WARNED YOU, ALL YOU ROCHU HATERS, SO PUT THAT GUN DOWN. ALSO CANURK.).**

**Well, putting that aside, I would just like to thank the people who have been following with this story. You are really the only reason why I'm still here, sitting at my computer wondering where my life went. So, thanks, to say the least.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers does not belong to me, for if it did Canada would be totally noticed. LET THE SEVENTH CHAPTER BEGIN!**

As Natalia walked away by herself, confused as hell, she thought over it again and again. Why is he doing this? Will he get over it soon, or will he avoid me forever? Will he find someone else and completely forget I ever existed? Nyet, it has only been one day. Tomorrow he'll walk into the library and yak on and on, like usual. Da, it will be as if nothing ever happened, she thought, shaking away all the bad thoughts and tried to think on the Brightside. This will pass, and when it does, we'll be friends. The best of friends. A pair that will be inseparable. Just like I've wanted.

When she got to her house, she breathed a sigh of relief, glad to get away from the frosty cold lurking all around outside. As Natalia removed her winter gear, she smelt a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen, a rare thing in her house, since they were really too poor to afford anything that smelt that good. As she drew near the kitchen, she never realized how hungry she was. Usually on Friday she and Alfred would go to get a coffee, a snack, and then walk around the park together, no matter how cold it was. She was off from that normal schedule now, and she could really go for a muffin and coffee. As she crept into the kitchen she saw another surprising sight. China was standing at the stove, cooking something that looked awesome, and chatting happily away with Russia who sat at the table, watching him cook. She knew her older brother was dating the cute nation, though he tried to hide it from her ('cause, you know, when she was totally obsessed with him, if she found out she might've tried to slaughter Yao). As she stood in the kitchen doorway, Yao noticed her in the corner of his eye. He turned around, he gave a cute smile and said,

"Ni-hao, aru," he sounded happy, but Natalia could tell he was a bit nervous to be around her. She eyed him with an expressionless face, not saying a word. "Ah… well, d-do you like Chinese tasty treat? I'm making something good, you can have some… I-if you want," he said, now clearly showing his nervousness. Now, instead of looking over at him, she now moved her eyes toward her brother at an unnoticeable speed. He gulped as they met eyes, not knowing if she was going to pounce on him, demanding why Yao was there, or if she would pounce on Yao and stab his eyes out with the many knives she was hiding inside her dress. Instead she did neither, but sat down at the table across Ivan and said,

"Da, I'll have some." Yao and Ivan gave an equally surprised expression, then looked at each other and after some staring, they smiled. Ivan gave a relived sigh and looked straight into Natalia's eyes for the first time in a long time. His eyes had a soft sparkle to them and a childish glow, an adorable feature she loved. He looked her like they had been close friends this whole time, not a sister who loved her older brother deeply… and was quite scary to say the least.

"… I am glad I finally talk to you like a normal person, da? Maybe that American isn't good-for-nothing idiot. Well, maybe not. He is still idiot. But he really changed you for better," Ivan said after a while. Natalia was surprised at how calm he was around her now, instead of like usual. It was quite strange to her.

Wait, how does he know about me and Alfred? She thought, surprised he knew. She knew he hated the American, for reasons she could understand, so she kept her friendship with him a secret to her older brother. She thought if he knew, he would hate her for sure. And maybe he does hate what she and Alfred have, but maybe he's just glad he has a normal sister, a sister who loves him like a SISTER.

Wait, if he knows all this, does that mean she knows of my feelings toward Alfred?! God, I hope not, Natalia shuddered. After some thought she decided not to ask HOW he knew, and just smiled instead. A smile that very rarely ever appeared. Ivan seemed to be taken aback by it. But what he said next seemed to have nothing to do with the unusual sight of it.

"Hmm… That is strange… you are upset, da? Why you smile after what he has done? I know that I said I be liking American little bit now, but I still do not trust him, especially when he upset my little sister," he said in a thick accent. Now she was really shocked. How did he know?! Anyways, she was trying her best to be positive, but when she thought about it more, she realized she really was more upset than she thought. He had left her, only if it had been one day, but she felt crushed that she hadn't been with her only person she had only ever liked. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"I-I'm not upset! I'm just smiling to be nice… or something…Anyways, how do you know about me and Alfred?" She said with a flustered look on her face.

"You think I being idiot? How could I NOT know? You send almost every second with him. I knew you go on dates together. I am right, da? Yao was over because I was not expecting you back so soon. At lunch, you had saddest look upon face, da? During day you seemed lost. You wish that he could be with you. You think he is the only one for you. Do not tell me otherwise. I know true feelings," when he said those words, Natalia was so shocked that she didn't move for a while. They were true. The words were too true. After a while she stayed so still that Ivan grew a worried/questioning glance. Finally, after what seemed like forever, after she processed what he said though her head, she stood up surprising Ivan. She started walking away and Yao said (who Natalia just remembered was there),

"Wait, the food is almost done, aru!"

Natalia kept her back to him and said she wasn't hungry, which she no longer was. There was too many thoughts swirling around in her head. As she walked away she heard her brother say he was glad they were able to talk, reminding her that it seemed that Alfred wasn't the only one acting strange.

When she got into her room she instantly plopped down onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. She was sure Ivan and Yao probably heard it, but she no longer cared. All she thought about was Alfred, she wanted him to just get along with her, forgive whatever she did wrong, or whatever. She wanted to be friends again. She knew she was probably over-reacting, he was probably in a bad mood today and tomorrow they would be normal again. But deep down there was a feeling gnawing at her, telling her different and making her doubt. And, truthfully, she believed that feeling more.

_**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

_**~Alfred's POV~**_

Alfred drove home as quickly as possible, not wanting to be alone, so his thoughts could drift to Natalia. As he arrived home he parked and ran to the front door, slamming it behind him, so he could get away from the cold and also from the rage boiling inside him. As he was taking off his coat, he caught Arthur in the corner of his eyes, reading at the kitchen table. Alfred wanted to get away from him as quickly as possible, but of course, Arthur just wanted to make shit worse.

"Ah, Alfred, welcome home. You're awfully early… aren't you supposed to be with that creeper woman… or did something happen?" Arthur had a poker face on, until he spoke the last part with a pleased smirk. Alfred wanted to walk away, but he just couldn't. He was… just… just… so mad! Words couldn't explain the anger welled up inside him. He knew he was hurting Natalia, just by how empty her eyes looked today. He had done something unforgivable. He knew he was her only friend, the only one she had EVER had. Just by their day apart she seemed so down in the dumps. He knew it was mostly his fault for making her this way, but he couldn't help but blame his two brothers also. They were basically the reason he was ignoring her. So he stood there wondering if he should punch Arthur in his face of just walk away, the suddenly Arthur got a smug look on his face and said,

"Oh? Is there something the matter?" He had just answered Alfred question. He turned toward Arthur in the speed of light, grabbed his collar, and punched him in the cheek as hard as possible. Arthur froze, surprised by Alfred's outburst, plus the shock that just went through his body. With Al's super strength, and how hard he was socked, the pain took a few seconds to register in his brain, but when it did, let's just say his face felt as if it had melted in with acid and it felt like his whole body was aching. He was in so much pain, he couldn't even scream and tears welled up in his eyes but didn't fall. He tried to cover his face, for protection in case Alfred decided to hit him again, but he was too weak to do anything. Suddenly, as if from nowhere, Alfred screamed,

"YOU BASTRD! MAKING ME DO THAT TO NATTY! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! NOT YOU OR MATTIE! YOU ASSHOLES!" Matthew heard the screaming from downstairs and ran down to see what was going on. He came right at the moment when Al was about to deliver another blow to Arthur, but Mattie grabbed his arm just in time and held it back.

"Al! No! Stop!" Mattie screamed. Al struggled, but Mattie was just as strong and held him back until he gave up. Arthur stepped away from Alfred and tried to touch his cheek that got punched, but it hurt, especially when he moved it or tried to talk. He felt like a little kid that was beat up by a bully. Alfred was MUCH stronger than him, but Arthur liked to tease him, and he regretted it most of the time. And this time seemed like it went too far. Mattie narrowed his eyes at Alfred and asked if this was because of Natalia. Alfred didn't respond, giving the obvious answer.

"I told you not to do this Al! She out of your mind forever, remember? Stay away from her AND Arthur, or everybody knows your _little secret_," No matter how innocent his brother's face was, he saw the demon behind it. After this, Mattie walked back upstairs, leaving Al and Arthur behind. After Mattie was gone from sight, Alfred turned to Arthur. Arthur flinched, afraid Alfred was going to hit him, but instead he said,

"You should be glad I didn't punch your nose." Then he walked away, no longer wanting to see his brother's despicable face.

He ran up to his room and slammed his door in fury. Then he fell onto his bed and started crying like a baby. Jeez, this sucks! If anybody saw me like this… he thought, trying to wipe the tears away. After all, heroes don't cry… not that he really considered himself to be a hero after what he had done to Natalia and how he was going to treat her in the future… not that he wanted to! He didn't want to have to do this at all! He hated it! He wanted to be with Natalia more than ever, but if he so much as bumped into her in the hall, Mattie would tell his biggest secret to the whole school. A secret that would freak everybody out, and make Natalia awkward to be around. When his mind drifted off to those thoughts, though, he tried to clear his mind of anything about her, it just made him sad that he would probably never talk to her again. He wished he could have normal brothers that cared for him, not demon-countries. He hated them so much. So much. If it weren't for them, he would be spending a lovely time with Natalia right now. But no, his brother had to be a jerk and ruin it all. While he lay on his bed with all these thoughts in his head, he didn't realize how tired he was. Soon he fell asleep without even realizing it.

_**~X~X~X~**_

"_Morning, guys," Alfred yawned as he stepped down the stairs into the kitchen. When nobody responded he looked around to see Arthur and Mattie quietly discussing something at the table. When Mattie noticed Alfred staring, he looked straight into his eyes and said,_

"_Um… Al, do you mind if I ask you a favor?" Mattie said sheepishly, like he always did when he wanted his way. After all, nobody could resist that cute face!_

"_Sure, dude! What is it?" Al said happily._

"_Well, um… I would… I would like it if you could, um, stop hanging out with that Natalia girl…" his voice trailed off and he gave Alfred the most adorable of looks. Al kind of just looked at him with a confused look. Then he finally spoke after what seemed like forever._

"_Um, what dude? Did… Did I hear you wrong?" He asked his brother, but knew exactly what he said. But he had to be joking, right?_

"_Al… You know what I said… Just, c'mon please? She doesn't mean that much to you anyway-"_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it. Don't even start. You know what she means to me. Don't even try and joke with me about that," he said and narrowed his eyes at Mattie. Mattie sighed and said,_

"_Yeah. I thought you would say that," suddenly his eyes had a strange glow to them, a glow that only came out when he was being totally serious. "So, before you do anything you'll regret, just do this one thing for me. Trust me, you'll find MUCH better friends than that creep."_

"_She isn't a creep, and once again, I will NOT just stop being her friend. Anyways, why do you even bring this up? You know what my answer is going to be beforehand!" Al said and glared at him. Suddenly Mattie laughed, startling him._

"_You just don't get it, do you? You're so busy fawning over that CREEPER that you don't even notice that actual pretty girls making eyes at you. Basically ever since you got here every girl has gone head-over-heels about you. One of the girls being Kat, the one that should be noticing ME! Since Kat is the older sister of Natalia, you're drawing even more attention to yourself, and she notices you more than anybody else! So, if you stop hanging out with Natalia, you won't draw yourself slowly towards her, leaving me with at least somewhat of a chance!" At this point he was basically yelling, showing exactly how much he cared for Kat._

"_I don't get how you liking some girl I don't even know, has anything to do with me and Natty's friendship! The answer is still no, so just leave it at that!"_

"_I knew you'd be like this, so here's what I'll have to do. If you don't do as I say, that little friend of yours and the whole school will know about your little secret about your darling_ **crush**_ on_** Natalia**_!" At this Alfred froze, signaling that Mattie had hit his weak spot. Al thought about this just for a second. If the whole school knew about me liking Natty, they would all think I was weird for sure. No matter, I have Natty… but if she knew too, she would be weirded out by me for having a crush on her this whole time! Damn, what do I do? Suddenly Mattie got a smug look on his face._

"_Well, looks like I have my answer. If I see you talking to Natalia any time today, EVERYBODY will know. Oh, and Arthur has all the same classes as you, so he'll know if you so much as text her. Anyways, gotta get going. I have to get some things done," with that, Mattie smiled and walked away with Arthur following behind. Al just stood there, alone in the kitchen, wondering what he should do. After a couple of minutes, he pulled on all his winter gear and grabbed a bagel to go. He hurried to school, hoping to at least see Natty once in the library before school started. He wished he had at least been smart enough to think of texting her while he was alone._

_**~X~X~X~**_

Alfred woke up with a start and peered at the clock. 3:04. He looked to see that he was still wearing his school uniform, which he had fallen asleep in, though he didn't remember that he had drifted off. He rubbed his eyes and tried to rid any memory of the dream he had. Or would it be called a memory, the memory of his fight that he had with his brother?

**((A/N)): Well, looks like we know what happened to Alfred, though, to me, I'm just typing whatever comes to my mid and it's making NO SENSE WHATSOEVER. And that is also what is probably going on in your mind. Sorry. Anyways this was a long chapter for the long wait, though I don't know how many of you are still following along. Also we got to see a side of Canada in which we have never seen… HE'S EVIL! And we learned Al has a crush on Natalia! So, yay! If you're confused as much as I am, here is how it basically went:**

**Mattie (Canada) likes Kat (Ukraine) (yes, I do support CanUrk… Canada being evil in this story)**

**Kat likes Alfred (America) (Is America x Ukraine even a thing?)**

**With Alfred hanging out with Natalia (Belarus, Ukraine's sister) he is drawing himself towards Kat since Natalia is connecting them (I didn't add this in the story, but when Alfred is dropping Natalia off at her house, he and Ukraine talk and stuff, making them closer). **

**With Natalia out of the way, Ukraine won't be able to see Alfred (They have different classes and lunch breaks), leaving Matthew with a chance with Kat, since he's totally jelly that Alfred is getting all the attention. So, if Alfred talks, texts, of hangs around Natalia in or out of school, Mattie will tell everybody about Alfred liking Natalia. Now, you might think this isn't so bad, but this could be terrible for Alfred. You see, Alfred wants more friends other than Natalia (the more, the merrier), but if everybody knew about him liking the creepy weird girl, no one would like him because they would think he is creepy and weird (Cause people are judgmental). Since Alfred doesn't know Natalia likes him, her knowing his secret would mean she would be awkward around because she thought they were only friends, and are totally not compatible. He doesn't want to ruin this special bond between them, but by ignoring her, it's not making anything better, so he's kinda confused on what to do right now.**

**And that is the gist of things. So tune in next time for the 8****th**** chapter! (Also the title and description will start making sense soon, so just wait!)**


End file.
